


How Sam Finds Out

by rednuht



Series: The Adventures of Dean and Cas's Newly Found Relationship [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?????, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, crack.?, crackish, dean and cas do the sex, it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednuht/pseuds/rednuht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean likes Cas's coat, Cas wants a damn blowjob, and Sam doesn't know what the hell's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sam Finds Out

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

 

~|~|~

 

It's eleven. Dean _still_ isn't up. 

Though, the sound of a headboard banging against a wall last night might've explained that.

"'Mornin, Sammy," Dean yawns as he walks into the kitchen. Wearing Cas's coat. And almost nothing else.

"Bet you had a fun night," Sam mumbles under his breath. Dean stops in his process of making coffee with a barely audible 'shit!'. He turns to Sam, and the coat twirls on his legs- revealing a pair of underwear that Sam isn't so sure is Dean's own.

"Wh- pardon- What makes you say that?" Dean finally stutters out, trying not to glance down at his.. _apparel_. At that moment Cas walks in, in just underwear (It's called decency), with his hair even more messed up than usual.

"Morning baby," Cas croons, walking past Dean and pressing a kiss to his cheek in the process.

"Well, everything, I guess," Sam snarks, and Cas freezes, also muttering a barely audible 'shit', just with a little less shock and enthusiasm.

"Hello, Sam."

Now both of them were looking at him, Dean with apprehension, Cas with an expression that could only be described as _finally_.

"How long have you been..?"

"Three months, now," Cas answers for them.

"And you never thought to tell me?"

"We did, Dean didn't want to rush into things. He said we would tell you when he was ready."

"I didn't-" Cas cut him off with a light peck on the lips. Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay. Well, I have one thing to say," Sam clears his throat, nodding at Cas and grinning like an idiot. Dean looks like he's bracing himself for impact. "Why the fuck are you wearing Cas's coat?"

Sam watched with amusement as multiple emotions flickered over his brother's face. "I- uh,"

"I would like to know also," Cas said quietly, the edges of his lips turning up in a small smile.

"It smells good!" Dean says, almost hysterical, and Sam starts laughing. "Don't judge me."

"I think it's adorable," Cas teases, moving behind Dean to get to the coffee machine.

"Yeah well I'm not giving you the blowjob I promised. How's that for adorable," Dean sneers. Cas stops laughing.

"No, Dean- wait! I'm sorry!" Cas runs after Dean as he heads back to their room.

Sam sighs at the table. "Morons."


End file.
